Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relates to the art of a driving force control system for a hybrid vehicle having an engine and at least one motor for propelling the vehicle.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2012-071699 describes one example of a hybrid vehicle drive control device. An operating mode of the vehicle taught by JP-A-2012-071699 can be selected from a series parallel mode in which power generated by an engine is partially converted into an electric power by a first motor/generator and a second motor/generator is driven by the electric power generated by the first motor/generator to generate driving force, and an electric vehicle mode in which the vehicle is powered by at least one of the motor/generators. According to the teachings of JP-A-2012-071699, the vehicle is propelled backwardly in the electric vehicle mode by driving the second motor/generator backwardly while stopping the engine and the first motor/generator.
JP-A-2000-209706 also describes a hybrid drive unit in which the operating mode can be switched between a series hybrid mode and a parallel hybrid mode by manipulating engagement devices. According to the teachings of JP-A-2000-209706, the series hybrid mode is selected when propelling the vehicle in reverse.
Thus, according to the teachings of the above-mentioned prior art documents, the operating mode is shifted to a predetermined mode when propelling the vehicle in reverse. However, a shock may occur when switching from drive range to reverse range as a result of altering operating states of the engine and the motor and engagement states of clutches etc.